Salvation
by Acacia Jules
Summary: Mimi can't take the lies or anything else in her life anymore, so she takes matters into her own hands. Brady's confused over his feelings and just can't believe that Mimi did that at the Last Blast, so he tries to confront her but is too late. Brimi
1. Adieu

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong whoever owns DAYS and/or NBC  
  
  
Salvation   
By Jules  
  
Chapter 1  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
b** Soon after the Last Blast **  
** Midnight **/b  
  
  
Mimi sat in a corner of her room, curled up in a ball, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth.  
  
She just couldn't believe what she'd done, what she'd done to Chloe, to Philip . . . . She'd betrayed her only friends. She was the worst person in the world. All she did was ruin lives.   
  
Mimi squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to keep the tears at bay; her fists clenched tightly, nails digging into her palms. She knew what she had to do. When she was gone, they wouldn't have to be burdened with her anymore. She couldn't let herself hurt anyone else.   
  
Slowly she uncurled herself. The house was dark and empty; her parents had taken Connor away for two weeks to visit her grandmother. Mimi couldn't bear to face the elderly lady; she knew she didn't deserve the sweet old woman's love, so she had stayed behind.   
  
There would be no one to stop her. Through after what she'd done, who would want to? . . .   
  
Mimi slipped into her favorite dress, a long flowing, dark red dress with a tight bodice, that she'd bought immediately when she'd seen it at the store. Mimi had never even worn it except to dry it on, but it was now to be the last thing she would ever slip on.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
b** The Black's penthouse **/b  
  
  
Brady lay on his bed, hands behind his head, legs crossed, fully dressed, thinking. He knew that Mimi had something to do with all of the events at the dance. He just couldn't believe that she would ever go this far. He had thought he knew her, they had been friends for such a long time.   
  
Brady just had to know exactly why she would do such a thing.   
  
  
Completely and utterly resolved on what he had to do, Brady got up, and searched for his car keys.   
  
Five minutes later he'd finally found them, and left the penthouse. He was headed directly for the Lockhart's.  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Mimi lit candles all around her room, then sat down at her desk, got out a piece of paper, and began to write, the entire truth coming out on paper.   
  
ITo whoever finds this note,   
I can't live with this guilt. I have to tell the truth before I die,   
so you can understand. I helped set Chloe up. She never did any of those   
things. Jan and I created the website and fixed the slides. I know you   
can't understand why. How could you, what I did is unforgivable.   
I was just so confused. I hated Chloe. She swooped into town,   
and she stole my life. Belle talks to her more than me. Chloe was just   
so perfect, smart, confident, and beautiful. The type of person you all   
really should hang out with. I just knew that soon you'd discover how   
much better she is than me and completely leave me. I was scared.   
Shawn, Belle, Phillip, and Brady have been my best friends since, forever,   
and then she came, and everything started to change. That's when I   
knew that you guys started to finally see that I'm not good enough for you.   
I could tell because we all hung out less and less, and you guys started to   
pair off . . . .   
I know I didn't deserve to have friends like you, and I still don't   
know why you stayed around as long as you did. I have no idea why you   
all even talked to me. I'm not pretty like Belle and Chloe, or smart like   
the rest of you, or anything special. I don't even have much money. You   
built the house I live in, because I'm just a homeless loser.   
I know I'm a charity case for you all. That you hang out with me   
bbecause/b I'm a charity case. But now, after what I did, I know you all hate   
me. And I can't live with that. The only reason I've stayed here this long   
was because I thought maybe, just maybe, I could make myself worthy of   
you all. But I'm not. I'm just a total joke. I'm not even my own person, I   
just try to be what I hope everyone wants, but I never can get it right.   
  
~Philip, please, believe me. Chloe had nothing to do with this.   
You two are destined for each other. Love her.   
  
~Belle, you are the best friend I could have ever asked for. But I   
know that you're too good for me. You've given me so much, and I've never   
given you anything in return except jealousy. I don't know why you talk to   
me, you're perfect. Beautiful, rich, sensitive . . . I'm just a feeble imitation   
and was ridiculous to even try and be acceptable. I hope that you and   
Shawn get married someday. It's so obvious that you love each other. I wish   
that someone could have ever loved me even a fraction of what he does for you.   
  
  
~Shawn, take care of Belle. She's your soul mate, hold on to her.   
  
~Chloe, I am so, so sorry. My petty nature took over, and I have   
hurt you over and over again. Please, don't blame anyone else but me and   
Jan. We are fully responsible for everything. Brady had nothing to do   
with any of this. He's too good of a person to ever hurt you, or anybody.   
Philip loves you, and you're so lucky to have that. True love doesn't come   
around that often. Grab hold of it, and don't let anyone take him away.   
  
~And finally, Brady since I'm obviously dead, I can finally tell   
you. I'm in love with you. Completely, totally, utterly, and hopelessly in   
love with you. I have been for years. But because I'm your sisters 'best   
friend', and a nothing, I know you could never love me.   
  
I'm so sorry for hurting you all. I never should have listened to   
Jan, but what she said sounded so right . . . . I know how wrong what   
I've done was. And I know being alive and destroying everything I touch  
isn't going to help anyone. Rather hurt them. I'm sorry if I've   
inconvenienced anyone. But I know that as soon as I'm gone, you'll   
realize how much better off you all are now, and move on.   
  
Somebody tell my family that I love them. And watch over   
Conner. I know that's asking too much, but please, think of it as one last   
bit of charity . . .   
  
Adieu,   
Miriam Lockhart/I  
  
  
Mimi set her note on the dresser next to her bed, then gathered up the large handful of pills she'd collected from all the left over bottles all over the house. Some were prescriptions and some were over the counter. But they would generate the desired effect, death.   
  
A glass of water in hand, she took the medications, one after another until they were all gone. She began feeling light headed when she was reaching the end of the pills. She was thankful, knowing that the medications were doing their unintended by the manufactures, design.  
  
Finally they were all gone, the empty bottles strewn about on the floor.   
  
Mimi lay against her pillows, closed her eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally this hell would be over. She would finally rest, and go into the darkness where she couldn't hurt anyone else. She folded her hands on she stomach and a faint smile graced her lips, and the darkness she craved took her over  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Death Denied

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own any of the characters, no matter how much I WISH I did. They belong whoever owns DAYS and/or NBC  
  
  
I~ Sorry I took so long, I was stuck on part, but thanks to Josie's help, I was able to finish the scene, and the chapter!   
Don't forget to reply when you've read this chapter! I love replies! Oh, and more thanks to my beta reader, Amanda, who is finally back, and reminding me about writing, so you can all thank her for any future updates to my fics! ~ /I  
  
  
Salvation  
By Jules  
  
  
Chapter 2  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brady pulled up in front of the Lockhart's house, he spotted a glowing light in Mimi's bedroom window; so he knew that she was home.   
  
He jumped out of the jeep, and strode up to the house, ready to demand some answers.   
  
Brady pounded at the door, but got no answer. He couldn't yell, because the neighbors would probably call the cops, and he had no desire to deal with the police right now. He looked around, and when he was confident no one was looking, pulled out his lock pick kit (which he had for just such occasions, and when he often locked himself out . . .).  
  
A few moments later, he had the door open. He softly closed it behind him, wondering why on earth Mimi's parents hadn't woken from his hammering. Then he remembered Belle having said something about them being out of town.   
  
I'Good./I' He thought, I'That means Mimi and I can talk without being disturbed. She used to be so compassionate. The girl I knew would never have done anything like this . . .'/I  
  
He calmly went up the staircase, and noticed the flickering light coming from an open doorway.   
  
"Mimi, it's Brady. We have to talk." He announced loudly, coming down the hallway.   
  
He got no answered, he presumed her to be asleep as a result, but a little thing like her sleeping that wasn't going to stop him. Brady Black was going to get his answers, tonight.   
  
He took two strides within the doorway and froze. The room was filled with tall, fiery candles, and Mimi lay on her bed in the most- Iamazing/I dress- he'd ever seen in his life.   
She looked so beautiful he was dumbstruck. He couldn't understand why he hadn't seen how attractive she was before. The flames danced, and she looked so peaceful, so innocent, and unbelievably desirable. But his heart constricted, and a deep cold enveloped his being when he noticed the multiple -open and very empty- pill bottles on the ground near Mimi's bed.  
  
"Meems . . ." He called out louder, rushing to her bedside, and kneeling beside it. That was when he noticed the pale shade of her skin.   
  
He caressed her cheek, "Mimi, wake up."   
  
No response, "MIMI, wake up! It's Brady, Mimi, I need you to wake up."  
  
He still got no response. He checked for a pulse, it was weak, and growing fainter. He noticed the note on her dresser. He just read the first sentence, and he grabbed Mimi's phone and dialed 911.   
  
I"Hello, 911 emergency. What is the nature of your call?"/I  
  
"I think my friend tried to commit suicide. She won't wake up, there's empty pill bottles around the bed, and a suicide note."  
  
I"An ambulance is on its way. Does your friend have a pulse?"/I  
  
"Yes, but it's very weak, and it's growing weaker and . . ." Brady noticed that the slight movement of her chest stopped, "NO! MIMI! I have to go! She stopped breathing!"  
  
Brady dropped the phone and began to do assisted breathing on the fading girl. I[Paramedic term for basically breathing for the victim, used when the victim is not breathing, yet still has a pulse, using CPR on a victim with a pulse can cause more damage than good]/I  
  
  
A few minutes later, the ambulance screeched to a halt outside the Lockhart home, and two paramedics rushed into the house and towards the sound of Brady's calling voice whom had heard them arrive.   
  
With in a few moments, they'd taken over CPR, gotten Mimi on the stretcher, and had gathered the empty pill bottles. Brady grabbed the note, and rode along with them in the ambulance, after lying and telling them that he was her boyfriend.   
  
  
Mimi's heart had stopped once on the way to the hospital, Brady thought he was going to die right then and there too, but the paramedic was able to bring her back. On the way to the hospital, Brady read her note.   
He was shocked by what it said. Mimi loved him! His heart pounded faster at the thought. Brady had known Mimi forever; he'd known she had a crush on him, but love . . . . It killed him that she didn't think that she deserved him, or her friends. He knew that Mimi deserved more then anyone had ever given her, especially him.   
  
He shoved the note back into his pocket, when they reached the emergency entrance and ran in after the gurney.   
  
The paramedics rushed in as the doctors came to the gurney, demanding the details of her condition as they hurried through the trauma room's doors, leaving Brady forlorn and fearful in the hall.   
  
Brady just felt so helpless, and he longed for control of the situation. He dropped down in a chair, elbows on his knees, head hanging listlessly down. Why hadn't anybody noticed Mimi's plain downward spiral? How could they have let it get this bad. His sister, Shawn, and Philip hadn't even noticed anything was wrong when Mimi was homeless. There had to have been signs, Mimi wasn't that great of an actress, and she was horrible at keeping secrets.   
Just like there had been hints this time. Brady had just been so caught up in his obsession with Chloe; he had overlooked many of the signs that Mimi had been trying to give them. How had he missed the change in her? He'd known her since they both were practically toddlers. God, why hadn't he caught on that she was struggling before she tried to take her own life?   
  
Brady ran his hand through his hair, sighed, and stood up. He had to call everyone and get them there. He knew that Mimi would most likely not want to see any of them if she even lived and woke up. But they all loved her, and he wanted her to see that. Besides, they would all kill him if he didn't tell them that their friend had done this, and he'd found her.   
  
He went outside, since cell phones were not permitted to be used inside, and began making the calls. He only told everyone that something had happened to Mimi, and that they had to get to the hospital right away. He never went into detail with any of them, promising he'd explain more once they got there. Brady knew this wasn't the type of thing he could tell them over the phone.   
  
It took awhile to make all the calls, and Brady went back inside just in time to see orderlies and doctors wheeling Mimi's gurney to an elevator.   
  
"Where are they taking her?" He quickly demanded of the doctor he saw coming tiredly out of the trauma room.   
  
"Up to ICU, she's in pretty bad shape." The resident looked at the obviously saddened young man sympathetically, "Family member can visit once they've got her all settled in. And another doctor will explain everything to you once you get up there."  
  
"Thanks . . . um, her friends and my family will be showing up soon. I need to tell them where I am, but . . ."   
  
"Go, I'll tell them where you are." The resident promised.  
  
"Thanks, my names Brady Black, most of them will be teenagers, and will be either dressed up for a dance, or look like they just threw on some clothes."  
  
"Got it. Now go, see your wife."  
  
Brady didn't bother to correct him as he ran for the elevators. Brady arrived in the ICU unit quickly, and soon saw one of the doctor's who had been hurrying along side Mimi's gurney when it left the trauma room, leaving one of the private rooms.   
  
"Is that Mimi's room?"  
  
"Teenage suicide attempt, correct?" The frazzled doctor questioned.   
  
Brady nodded his head.   
  
"Yeah, are you a member of the family?"  
  
"I'm her boyfriend." Brady quickly improvised, "Her family is away for the weekend, and I don't know how to contact them. How is she?"  
  
"Well, it's too soon to tell. She took a lot of pills. Some of them were quite serious prescriptions, and the combinations she took were quite volatile with each other. A doctor would never prescribe them together because of the effects they will have on the patient. We're lucky she'd left the bottles nearby, they helped us identify the drugs in her system. Even so, it's touch and go. And if she ever wakes up, we're not sure what kind of damage, besides psychological, we may be looking at." The doctor took in Brady's stricken features, "I'm so sorry sir. Frankly, only time will tell."  
  
Brady nodded his understanding, unable to speak, and went over to the window of Mimi's room, and gazed at her inert form. He couldn't believe how tiny and frail she looked, surrounded by so many machines, monitoring her heart, pumping oxygen into her body, there were wires and tubes all over the place.   
He stood there and stared through the window at Mimi, debating whether to question if he could go in or not.   
  
Before he had a chance, everyone came streaming in. The Brady family, the Blacks, , Shawn and Belle were hand and hand, still dressed for the dance. Philip came with them, minus his jacket.   
  
  
"Brady, what's happened? Why are we in the ICU?" Belle demanded, Brady could read the terror all over her face.  
  
"What happened to Mimi, Brady?" Shawn asked. Brady saw Philip coming up behind them.  
  
"You better sit down," he said.  
  
"I don't want to sit down I want to know what happened to my best friend!" Belle shrieked, knowing it had to be bad, Brady hadn't even taken his eyes off of Mimi.  
  
"We need to sit down before I tell you," now turning his attention to them.  
  
"Come on Belle, there's chairs over there," Shawn directed, knowing that they will probably need to be sitting when Brady told them what happen.  
  
They all walk to the chairs and sit down, Belle didn't hesitant and immediately demanded her answers, "What happened to my best friend tonight Brady? Why is she in ICU? Did she have a bad accident? What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Belle, there was a bad combination of pills in her system, Mimi slipped into a coma from toxic shock. Her heart stopped twice on the table. She's breathing on her own, but they have her on pure oxygen." Brady explained.   
  
The doctor came up from behind Brady, and repeated his earlier answer, "It's touch and go. A lot of it depends upon her. But the chances of her waking up are low, and they get lower the longer she's in the coma."   
  
"Oh dear God no!" Belle cried out, collapsing against Shawn.   
  
Philip cashed down into a chair in shock.   
  
"Mimi was very lucky you came along when you did Mr. Black. .If you hadn't found her when you did, she would most probably be dead right now. A minute more or longer and she wouldn't even have a chance of recovering without serious brain damage. I just want to warn you all, if Mimi ever does wake up. She may very likely be resentful of Brady for saving her." The doctor advised.   
  
"What do you mean?" Philip questioned.   
  
"She was very determined to kill herself, his arrival prevented the completion of her endeavor."   
  
"WHAT?!" Philip jumped back up.   
  
Shawn and Belle were frozen in shock, as were the rest of the Brady and Black families.   
  
"Mimi tried to kill herself?" John Black questioned, trying to process the idea of his little girl's best friend actually attempting such a feat.   
  
"Oh my, I though her boyfriend had told you."  
  
Brady mouthed 'Go with it.' From behind the doctor's back to the families.   
  
"No, my Uncle didn't have a chance to tell us." Philip explained, "We had just gotten here when you came up."   
  
"Why? I didn't think she was this bad . . . ." Shawn trailed off.  
  
"Brady how could she do this? Why? . . . ." Philip broke off his questions as well   
  
Belle was in so much shock she couldn't speak, she could just cry.  
  
"She couldn't get over the guilt of what she did at the last blast dance and her fear of losing all of you to Chloe was too much to her. She felt that she was never good enough to be our friends and when we started spending more time with Chloe and zero time with her, that's when she realized that we knew that she was beneath her . . . ."  
  
"That's a lie! We never thought she was beneath us!" Philip cried out angrily.  
  
"Philip," cutting him off, "this is what Mimi believed to be true, she felt like a charity case and was always screwing up so she knew she couldn't deal with what she did and all the people that she hurt, all the people that she loved, she couldn't live with it." Brady got choked up thinking about it, "She thought we would be better off without her . . . ."  
  
Belle was pale and trembling, leaning against Shawn in support. The arms he had wrapped around her were the only things keeping her off the floor. Shawn's head was bowed, the guilt he felt for not noticing that Mimi had been in trouble, ate at his heart. How could he have missed that something was wrong?  
  
Philip leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He blamed himself for being so wrapped up in Chloe. He hadn't ever noticed that his friend had obviously been needing him more than ever.   
  
The three teens were silent, caught up in the remorse that weighed heavily upon their souls. One of their best friends, a girl they'd known since they were little, had tried to kill herself. They had all been so preoccupied with their selves they all had missed that Mimi was having difficulty, again. None of them had hung out with her much as of late. Belle and Shawn, Philip and Chloe, they had become their own 'couple world'. Brady was obsessed with Chloe, and was Belle's brother, so he'd been semi involved. Mimi didn't have that safety net of an in like being a sibling. They had all begun to take her for granted. Belle couldn't remember the last time she and Mimi had engaged in a gabfest together.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
Please, I want replies, I know it sounds pathetic, but I live for feedback, good or bad! I need to know what you think so I know where to go with this.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. What's Happening

Ok, just to let everyone know, at the end of the year, I kind of had a sort of break down. Everything in my life just got to be too much and I just couldn't handle it all anymore . . . so I kind of took a few steps south of reality, right before I was supposed to be going to school too! LOL!   
Boy were my parents pissed . . . . then when they realized I wasn't faking it, a little freaked out.   
  
ANYWAY, I've kind of backed off of a lot of things, writing these fics being one of them. if you haven't noticed, there are a lot of them, and most of the programs I don't even watch anymore. I was just continuing them out of obligation . . . so I'm going to stop writing most of them.   
  
I really don't know what I'm going to keep writing and what I'm not. At the moment, I'm just not doing anything. Sorry. I am so sorry. My doctors and I are working very hard to find me proper treatment and medications for my problems, because it turns out that after all these years, I'm actually bi-polar, and the meds are making me sick too. Plus it's my Senior year, I'm applying to colleges, I've got a mess of projects, my dad just lost his job, AND to top it all off my ex-boyfriend just got out of prision after a stint for blowing up some guys car . . . . . . needless to say, my life is a mess.   
  
Can you all forgive me? Please? 


End file.
